Attack On Heels
by SooRinGalaxy
Summary: La fameuse fête du lycée Rose organisée par Ymir approche à grands pas. Chaque élève est convié à la rave party organisée dans une sublime villa. Cependant, questions et rumeurs fusent : quel sera le fameux thème de la soirée? Eren, lui, a un mauvais pressentiment. La sentence tombe ; Eren acceptera-t-il d'aller à la soirée déguisé en fille? Et ce devant le garçon de ses rêves?


**Bonjour tout le monde,**

Voici la première histoire que je publie sur ce site. Avant j'étais sur un autre site mais on m'a conseillé de venir ici car le fandom Snk avait quasi disparu sur l'autre et qu'il était beaucoup plus vivant ici.

Ce n'est pas la première fiction que j'écris, j'en ai déjà écrit deux autres : un autre OS sur Snk (un peu badant) et une véritable fiction de plusieurs chapitres sur un groupe de kpop (beaucoup plus badant). Qui sait, je les posterais sûrement sur ce site.

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous aller aimez. Tout commentaire (constructif) est le bienvenu.

Ah et aussi, comme vous avez pu le voir, c'est un document que j'ai classé M (je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec les classements XD) donc il y aura du lemon et le pairing principal est le... Allez surprise ;) Mais bon, vous aurez quand même deviné un minimum.

Homophobes, passez votre chemin !

 _SooRinGalaxy_

/

L'évènement était prévu depuis maintenant presque deux mois. Ymir, élève de seconde année et membre actif du cercle des délégués principaux, s'était un jour emparée du microphone du lycée et avait lancé son invitation aux oreilles de tous, des premières aux dernières années du lycée Rose.  
Des flyers avaient ensuite été distribués à la sortie de l'établissement pendant une semaine par Ymir elle-même accompagnée de Christa, sa petite amie, Sasha et Connie, ses deux sous-fifres adorés, afin d'être sûr que tout le monde ait bien l'invitation. Le jour où je reçus mon flyer, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment. On pouvait y lire les mots suivants :

 _"Attack on High School !  
Venez participer à la plus grande fête du lycée de l'année. Vous désirez faire une pause dans vos révisions, passer du bon temps avec vos amis, faire de nouvelles rencontres ou tout simplement vous fabriquer de nouveaux souvenirs de vos années lycée, Ymir, élève en classe de seconde, vous invite à passer la soirée en sa compagnie et celle de ses amis le X à partir de vingt heures à l'adresse suivante : huit cent cinquante, mur de Sina.  
Au programme : jeux intérieurs et extérieurs, beer pong, alcool, musique, danse, piscine extérieure (n'oubliez pas vos maillots de bain)._

 _ATTENTION : La soirée a un thème mais le thème ne sera révélé qu'une semaine avant la soirée._

 _Pour toute autre information, pour ceux qui souhaitent aider à l'organisation ou autre, veuillez contacter Ymir, Christa, Sasha ou Connie aux numéros respectifs suivants : ..."_

Inutile de vous dire que moi, Eren Jäger, élève de seconde cinq et donc camarade de classe de cette chère Ymir, je m'inquiétais grandement de ce fameux thème, la connaissant.

Petite précision : nous n'étions pas dans un système scolaire à la française. J'avais beau être un élève de seconde, j'étais bel et bien en deuxième année. Le système se résumait ainsi : les premières années étaient dans des classes de première, les secondes années en classe de seconde et les dernières années en troisième (système plutôt logique).

Inutile également de vous dire que tout le monde attendait la date de révélation du thème de la soirée. Même nos professeurs nous avaient demandé si nous avions une quelconque idée du thème. Oui, même nos professeurs. Il faut dire que lorsqu'Ymir faisait dans l'évènementiel, elle n'y allait pas de main morte.

Nous étions un lundi matin et il ne restait plus que 4 jours avant la fête. L'inquiétude se faisait de plus en plus ressentir ; quatre jours ne faisaient pas une semaine (oui nous étions pointilleux) et nous avions peur que la fête ait été annulée. La journée ne faisait que commencer et j'étais en classe, assis à ma place, entouré de mon meilleur ami Armin et de ma cousine Mikasa.  
Je dis cousine mais nous ne l'étions pas réellement. Nous étions en quelque sorte demi-frère et sœur mais le demi ne nous convenait pas et comme nous n'étions pas réellement frère et sœur, nous avions opté pour cousin et cousine.  
Pour en revenir à la situation initiale, pendant que Mikasa et Armin discutaient du dernier devoir à rendre pour ce jour-là, mon esprit vagabondait au gré des pensées qui allaient et venaient.

Je me faisais déjà quelques idées préconçues de la fête : de la musique plein les oreilles, la lumière des spots dansant devant les yeux, l'alcool coulant à flot dans des gobelets en plastique rouge, les filles en micro-robe bougeant leurs hanches au rythme des basses… Connaissant Ymir et même si ce n'était pas mentionné sur le flyer (Ymir était un as en matière de communication : ne donnons pas aux parents ce qu'ils ont envie de voir), il y aurait matière à fumer. Beaucoup de matière à fumer. Même une jeune fille innocente telle que Christa Renz, ne sortirait pas indemne d'un nuage de beuh ou autre signé Ymir.  
Pour résumer la situation, qualifier la soirée à venir de projet X bis me paraissait tout à fait convenable.

Bon allez, pour tout vous dire, ce n'était pas vraiment la tease, la beuh ou les filles à moitié dénudées qui m'intéressaient mais bien autre chose. Comme je vous l'avais dit tout à l'heure tous les élèves de l'établissement étaient conviés. Tous sans exception. Les dernières années y étaient donc invitées.

Non, vous ne voyez toujours pas ? Bon : "il" était donc invité lui aussi.  
Comment ça qui "il" ? Levi bien sûr. Levi Ackerman. Le Levi. Le plus beau garçon du lycée. Certes il faisait toujours la gueule et même si Christa avait une chance de le dépasser en taille un jour, il restait tout de même le mec le plus attirant et séduisant de tous le lycée. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris renversant, idéal pour un brun comme lui, et il était très bien proportionné (oui les cours d'EPS servaient aussi à ceux qui n'avaient pas encore sport et qui passaient leur temps à mater).  
Quoi qu'il en fût, je priais fort pour que Levi vienne à cette fête. Je ne savais pas trop quel plan mettre en place pour oser l'approcher mais il fallait en trouver un et vite.

 _\- Eren ?  
_  
Je fus tiré de mes pensées par Mikasa qui m'interrogeait du regard. Ne voulant pas lui expliquer la raison de mon absence psychologique, je fis un vague geste de la main. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et me désigna l'estrade.

 _\- J'ai l'impression qu'Ymir va faire son annonce.  
\- Pas trop tôt !_

En effet, la principale actrice de ce grand ramdam se tenait debout sur la petite estrade du bureau avec une pile de cartons à côté d'elle.  
Le temps d'allumer le micro qu'elle tenait, Ymir leva les yeux vers moi et me lança un sourire aussi large que celui de Sasha découvrant un convoi de pommes de terre sauvages par inadvertance. Autant vous dire que ce sourire faisait très peur. Surtout lorsque vous étiez sur le point de comprendre la raison du pourquoi.  
Le micro allumé, elle vérifia qu'il était bien relié aux haut-parleurs dispatchés ici et là dans l'établissement et prit la parole :

 _« Chers élèves,_

Je sais que tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé ce matin c'est pour cela que je referais une annonce ce midi et demain pour vérifier que tout le monde a bien reçu l'information. De plus, de nouveaux flyers vont être distribués et des affiches vont être placardées dans l'établissement.

Voici donc le moment que vous attendiez tous depuis maintenant quelques semaines et c'est avec une très grande impatience qu'il me tarde de vous annoncer le fameux thème de la soirée qui se tiendra donc dans la résidence que j'ai réservée pour vendredi soir.

Tout d'abord laissez-moi vous rappelez que tout comportement violent ou portant atteinte à la sécurité et l'intégrité physique d'autrui durant la soirée entraînera l'expulsion du responsable qui devra ensuite comparaître devant la police ou autre autorité. Donc rangez vos couteaux ou autres drogues dangereuses, vos sacs seront de toute façon vérifiés à votre arrivée à la résidence. Cela fait peut-être un peu trop pour certains et d'autres diront qu'il y aura tout de même des débordements ; il y en aura forcément moins que si chacun ramène ses propres substances et armes. N'essayez pas de frauder, il y aura des vigiles.

Pour en revenir au sujet principal, Christa roulement de tambours s'il te plaît, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le thème sera... Pour mon plus grand plaisir... Et sûrement celui de nombreuses personnes... Les filles habillées en garçon et les garçons habillés en fille. »

D'un point de vue général, il me semblait que nos professeurs n'auraient jamais été aussi content d'avoir un silence de plomb en classe comme celui qui suivit la déclaration d'Ymir.

 _"Allez les mecs, continua Ymir, sortez les strings ! Bonne journée à tous, c'était Ymir à l'antenne aujourd'hui !"_

Avec l'air le plus naturel du monde, la jeune fille débrancha le micro et distribua les cartons visiblement remplis de tracts à ses pauvres subordonnés.  
De mon côté, l'information grimpait très lentement jusqu'à mon cerveau. Lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, j'eus pour tout réflexe un "gné ?" assez peu distingué.

 _\- C'est une blague ?  
\- Je pense qu'elle était... sérieuse, _me répondit Armin qui lui aussi n'avait pas l'air enchanté des masses.

Laissez-moi vous expliquer la raison d'un tel accablement : tout d'abord, avec une telle préparation, je m'étais (et je ne suis sûrement pas le seul) attendu à un thème beaucoup plus recherché ou plus original. Ce thème-là était d'un classique affligeant.  
Autre raison : c'était un thème ridiculisant pour les garçons en l'occurrence. Evidemment, cela partait d'un bon sentiment (quoique, pas sûr venant d'Ymir) mais il y aurait bien évidemment des photographes et les photos allaient sans aucun doute se retrouver sur le site du lycée.  
J'avais envie de pleurer. Dire que tous les garçons du lycée Rose essayaient tant bien que mal de garder une réputation virile à peu près correcte, ce genre d'évènement avait la fâcheuse tendance à mettre fin à tous les espoirs de la gent masculine (et puis surtout, allez draguer en froufrous et avec des nœuds dans les cheveux !). Merci Ymir !

 _\- C'est bien simple, je n'y vais pas,_ m'exclamais-je, déterminé, auprès de Mikasa et d'Armin, _  
\- Tu ne peux pas,_ fit tout simplement Mikasa,  
 _\- Et pourquoi donc ?  
\- Tout simplement parce qu'on a payé notre entrée avec mon argent. Certes l'entrée n'est pas très chère et l'argent sert surtout à payer l'organisation de la soirée mais cela reste de l'argent. Toi qui m'as supplié pour te payer ton entrée, je refuse que tu gâches cet argent en refusant d'y aller par pur caprice._

Je restais muet ; ma cousine n'avait pas tout à fait tort.  
Je me remémorais la scène où je m'étais agenouillé devant elle pour qu'elle accepte de payer ma place. J'avais dépensé mon argent du mois juste avant que les invitations ne soient lancées. Je lui avais en plus promis de faire la vaisselle pendant un mois en échange.  
Nous étions très portés sur l'argent car nous vivions seuls tous les deux. Mes parents, et donc adoptifs de Mikasa, étaient séparés depuis des années et la situation à la maison était plus que tendue. Ma mère apparaissait et disparaissait sans donner réellement de nouvelles tandis que mon père faisait la tournée des bars... Du monde évidemment.  
Nous n'avions donc pas une situation financière très stable. Ma cousine était d'ailleurs un peu dépassée par mon comportement dépensier mais jusqu'à présent, nous nous étions toujours débrouillés. Et puis tout de même, Mikasa savait bien que je n'étais pas idiot à ce point-là. S'il je l'avais été, elle m'aurait interdit le moindre sous.  
J'avais donc supplié ma cousine pour qu'elle me paye mon entrée en échange d'un mois de vaisselle. Mikasa avait évidemment accepté.  
Je me retrouvais donc dans une situation bien délicate : obligé de me rendre à une fête habillé en fille et, ne pouvant même pas marchander ma place, donc, resté obligé de corvée de vaisselle pendant un mois. La blague !

 _\- Armin, ne me laisse pas y aller seul !  
\- Même si je ne voulais pas, _continua le blond _, toi et Connie me traîneriez de force jusque là-bas. Et puis je suis du même avis que Mikasa : l'argent reste de l'argent et nous ne devons pas le gaspiller. Ne t'inquiètes pas Eren, ce n'est qu'une fête et c'est une bonne occasion pour s'amuser._

Je soupirais de frustration. Armin avait raison lui-aussi. Il fallait relativiser : ce n'était qu'une fête de jeunes organisée pour s'amuser. Et puis, en y réfléchissant, si j'arrivais assez tard, tout le monde serait par chance assez bourré ou défoncé pour ne pas se souvenir de moi habillé en fille.

 _\- Oui ce n'est qu'une fête,_ fit Ymir un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres en s'asseyant à son bureau, posté juste à côté de celui d'Eren.

~ 進撃の巨人 ~

Comme prévu, Mikasa ne me laissa aucunement profiter de mon vendredi soir tranquillement.

 _\- Si tu crois que j'ai oublié la fête tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil Eren !  
_  
Ainsi s'était-elle exprimée en entrant dans la maison après la journée de cours. Décidément, l'argent était le meilleur des pense-bêtes.  
Je laissais échapper un soupir de frustration mais ma chère cousine fit la sourde oreille et reprit :

 _\- Comment comptes-tu te déguiser ?  
\- Occupe-toi d'abord de ton déguisement, _répondis-je d'un ton plus sec que je ne le voulais _,  
\- Déjà fait ! J'ai fait en sorte de m'arranger pour qu'on puisse s'occuper de ton cas dès à présent._

J'abandonnais : Mikasa était trop forte pour moi. Comment voulez-vous fuir face à une personne comme elle ? Impossible.  
Pendant que je me lamentais sur mon sort, ma cousine faisait des allers et venues entre l'étage et le salon. Par ce qu'elle portait dans ses bras, je pouvais facilement deviner que le temps des essayages allait être long. En tant qu'énième tentative, je pestais sous prétexte qu'elle se fatiguait pour rien car ses vêtements ne m'iraient pas.

 _\- Aucun problème de ce côté-là,_ dit-elle _, on fait tous les deux un mètre soixante-dix. De plus tu as une taille fine et de grands yeux : en jouant sur ces atouts tu seras très... Jolie._

Mon cerveau déconnecta à l'écoute du mot "jolie". Une taille fine ? De grands yeux ? Elle insinuait quoi là ?

 _\- Allez, enfile ça !  
_  
Les essayages se déroulèrent pendant trois heures. Une heure passée à me convaincre que non, elle n'insinuait pas que je fusse une fille, une heure et demie pour me faire essayer les différentes tenues et une demi-heure consacrée au maquillage.  
Lorsque Mikasa eut posé la dernière touche de blush sur mes joues, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement : enfin terminé !

 _\- Fini ! Crois-moi Eren, si j'étais un mec je te trouverais très attirante.  
\- Si tu crois que ça me rassure, _continuai-je agacé _, tu te trompes lourdement. Donne-moi un miroir !_

Mikasa se retint de rire, alla chercher la glace mobile, la plaça face à moi et s'éclipsa le temps d'aller se changer et de me laisser admirer ma nouvelle image.  
Je devais avouer quelque chose : Mikasa était une magicienne.  
Moi qui pensais passer pour un travesti ridicule, je ressemblais réellement à une fille. Je portais effectivement une robe à froufrous mais beaucoup plus décente que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu : assez décolletée avec de fins liserais noirs, pas trop volante mais tout de même assez fluide. Je portais aussi des bas noirs qui mettaient en avant mes longues jambes. Mes pieds étaient chaussés de chaussures à talons, lacées sur le devant. Un pendentif vert émeraude ornait mon cou dénudé. Ma cousine avait rajouté des extensions à mes cheveux ; elle les avait aussi coiffé avec de la laque pour leur donner une forme plus facilement. Pour féminiser le tout, elle avait accroché à mes lobes deux boucles d'oreille pendantes de la même couleur que mon collier.  
De plus, comme elle l'avait dit auparavant, j'avais de grands yeux. En jouant avec les ombres de sa palette de fards, avec de l'eye-liner et une touche de mascara, Mikasa avait fait en sorte de rendre mon regard plus "enjôleur", "mystérieux" et à la fois plus "vif" et "pétillant" (allez savoir comment). Assombrir le contour de mes yeux lui permettait de faire ressortir le vert émeraude de mes pupilles. Ne voulant pas trop "charger" par la suite mon visage, elle s'était tout simplement emparé de son blush et en avait déposé légèrement sur ses joues.  
J'étais impressionné par la métamorphose. Même mes muscles, plutôt finement ciselés et enveloppés dans les drapés de la robe ne rappelaient pas assez ma véritable identité sexuelle.  
Je repensais l'espace de quelques instants aux paroles de Jean, mon pire ennemi de toujours, lors de l'annonce du thème :

 _\- Hâte de voir ce que tu vas pouvoir nous sortir "Ellena". N'oublie pas le soutien-gorge.  
_  
Je pestais : rira bien qui rira le dernier Jean Kirchtein.

Je quittais des yeux son reflet lorsque Mikasa fit irruption dans la pièce.  
Mis à part sa poitrine qui avait du mal à se dissimuler sous le smoking, Mikasa ressemblait trait pour trait à un garçon. Le complet noir qu'elle avait loué mettait en valeur sa silhouette élancée et musclée. Elle avait même loué les mocassins qui allaient avec. Je riais intérieurement : toujours classe ma cousine, quelle que soit la situation.  
Mikasa avait accepté de troquer sa fidèle écharpe rouge, cadeau que je lui avais offert pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille, contre une cravate rouge et un élastique rouge qu'elle utilisait pour attacher ses cheveux.

 _\- Mikasa tu es... Beau ?  
_  
Ma cousine explosa de rire devant mon air hébété. Je devais avoir l'air complètement déboussolé devant cette soudaine inversion des genres.

 _\- Appelle-moi Mika pour la soirée, Ellena !  
_  
"Mika" avait bien appuyé sur le « Ellena » et je réprimais une grimace. Elle savait parfaitement que je détestais ce surnom signé Jean tête-de-cheval. Je ne fis cependant aucune remarque car je savais parfaitement qu'une lutte verbale contre elle était inutile ; elle gagnerait forcément.  
Mikasa me fit ensuite signe d'un geste de la tête qu'il était temps de partir. Alors qu'elle se déplaçait sans aucun problème, avec grâce et élégance comme toujours, je peinais de mon côté à marcher avec les talonnettes. Je faisais de mon mieux mais je sentais que j'allais mettre quelques temps avant de m'habituer à ces instruments de torture.

 _\- Eren, ils ne font même pas huit centimètres... J'aurais dû t'en donner de douze.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas normales vous les filles pour porter des talons de douze centimètres, _m'exclamais-je en m'asseyant sur le siège passager de notre voiture.

Ma cousine leva les yeux au ciel puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres au moment où elle démarra la voiture.

 _\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié de te dire qu'Ymir avait en quelque sorte une surprise pour toi à la fête._

En temps normal, j'aurais été le premier à me précipiter pour une surprise. Cependant, on parlait d'Ymir. Il fallait toujours se méfier des surprises d'Ymir.

 _\- Mika, répondis-je, ce n'est pas avec ce genre d'argument que tu me feras aller là-bas. Démarre avant que je ne descende !_

~ 進撃の巨人 ~

Comme prévu, les prémices d'une soirée projet X bis s'étaient fait ressentir déjà deux allées avant la destination finale. Des pick-up allaient et venaient, transportant des bandes de jeunes déjà visiblement très excités. Lorsqu'un de ces véhicules nous avait doublés, j'avais pu apercevoir à l'arrière plusieurs packs de bière attendant bien sagement de pouvoir faire leur entrée sur la piste de danse. Personnellement, je préférais m'en tenir à la vision de la bière. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les autres voitures étaient chargées avec d'autres boissons que l'on qualifierait généralement de "hard".  
Me perdant une nouvelle fois dans mes pensées, j'imaginais sans peine mon amie, Sasha Braus, se jeter sur la vodka. Eh bien quoi ? Ne saviez-vous pas que la vodka était faite à partir de pomme de terre ? Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette chère Sasha vouait un culte à la vodka mais la réponse m'était apparue comme une révélation.

Pendant que j'imaginais Sasha nageant dans une piscine de vodka, Mikasa s'était garée sur le côté.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?,_ lui demandais-je _, La résidence est à quatre cents mètres.  
\- Si tu ouvrais tes jolis yeux, "Ellena", tu te rendrais compte qu'il y a trop de voitures là-bas et qu'il ne reste de places pour se garer que par ici.  
\- Dépose-moi au moins devant ! Je souffre déjà assez avec ces talons.  
\- Cela ne serait pas arrivé si monsieur n'avait pas mis trois heures pour être prêt... Et puis si tu tiens à faire une entrée seule devant tous les gens du lycée... Habillé dans cette tenue...  
\- Laisse la voiture ici, on y va !_

Ma cousine réprima un petit rire.  
Je voulais bien souffrir si on me permettait de ne pas me retrouver seul à la soirée.  
Nous nous mîmes en marche et en chemin, nous croisâmes petit à petit des élèves de l'établissement. Vu les regards qu'on me lançait et au vu des déguisements des autres, j'en déduisais que je n'étais pas trop mal dans le mien. Enfin, inutile de dire aussi qu'on se lançait les uns aux autres des regards moqueurs. Ce n'était pas méchant, la situation était juste drôle et ridicule. Qui ne rigolerait pas ?  
Nous finîmes par arriver... Devant la file d'attente pour entrer.

 _\- C'est une blague ?  
\- Eren, _soupira ma cousine _, inviter autant de monde demande un minimum d'organisation et de sécurité. Arrête donc de râler et allons-y histoire de ne pas attendre plus longtemps que ce qui est prévu._

Je ne répliquais pas et la suivis jusque dans la queue. Par chance, nous avions gagné un peu de temps en croisant Armin qui attendait déjà depuis quelques minutes.  
Armin aurait pu être acteur pour jouer n'importe quel rôle ; il pouvait bien être un garçon, son déguisement en fille était impeccable lui-aussi. Certes, la tenue faisait très cliché mais peu importait. Il portait une robe rose, style gothic-lolita, à froufrous. Il portait une capeline toute aussi rose avec des fleurs artificielles blanches cousues par-dessus. Il avait bouclé ses cheveux blonds, s'était maquillé avec l'aide d'un mascara, d'un rose à lèvres et d'un blush tout aussi rose. Ainsi vêtu, Armin ressemblait à une poupée en porcelaine.  
Bizarrement, Armin ne semblait gêné d'être habillé de la sorte en public. Lui qui d'habitude était plutôt timide, je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir aussi détendu et souriant.  
Devant mon air étonné, Mikasa prit la parole :

 _\- Armin sait que ce n'est qu'une fête, pas la fin du monde, n'est-ce pas "Ellena" ?  
_  
J'allais répliquer, fatigué déjà d'être constamment appelé Ellena, lorsqu'une voix qui m'étais que trop bien familière s'éleva dans les airs.

 _\- Mais oui, il me semblait bien avoir entendu Ellena !  
_  
Je me tournais en direction de la personne en question et je découvris avec horreur Mr tête-de-cheval, un sourire carnassier (ou de canasson, au choix) aux lèvres, me fixer de haut en bas.  
Je tiquai en le fixant à mon tour.

 _\- JEAN OÙ EST TON DÉGUISEMENT ?  
_  
Cet abruti de Jean Kirchtein était vêtu d'un complet tout aussi noir que celui de Mikasa. Il n'avait aucun accessoire sur lui qui pourrait rappeler une fille.  
Quel tricheur. Il n'espérait tout de même pas s'en tirer ?

 _\- Relax Ellena,_ continua le jeune homme _, je l'ai mon costume. Sauf que contrairement aux imbéciles dans ton genre, j'ai prévu de me changer à l'intérieur. Dehors, c'est impossible d'échapper aux photographes mais à l'intérieur, tu peux facilement te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre._

Je restais muet. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Il n'était pas si con que ça finalement...

 _\- Tu nous as sorti le grand jeu ce soir ma belle_ , continua Jean en s'approchant de moi.

Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Jean mit ses mains en cercle autour de sa bouche et héla les photographes avant de faire voler ma jupe dans les airs. Le temps que mit l'information pour atteindre mon cerveau fut suffisant pour les élèves-photographes engagés de la soirée pour me mitrailler.  
Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche pendant quelques secondes puis, me rendant compte de la gravité de la situation (osez me dire que vous n'auriez pas peur de vous voir en première page du journal du lycée en habits de fille avec votre caleçon à la vue de tous), je me tournais vers Jean et fondit sur lui.

 _\- T'ES SÉRIEUX ENCULÉ ?  
\- Ouah tu me fais peur Ellena !  
\- Eren... Jean..._

Jean et moi allions nous tourner vers la personne pour lui "intimer gentiment l'ordre de dégager" mais nous nous retînmes lorsque nous nous rendîmes compte que c'était le regard accusateur de Mikasa qui nous fixait. Tenant plus que tout à la vie, nous avions alors rangé nos poings et nous nous lâchâmes. Mikasa allait répliquer quelque chose mais on fut plus rapide qu'elle :

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?  
_  
Nous et l'assistance qui avait suivi l'altercation nous tournâmes en direction de la nouvelle voix. Ymir se tenait en plein milieu de l'allée, poings sur les hanches et l'air menaçant. Décidemment, on voulait ma mort ce soir.  
Ymir cependant n'attendit aucune réponse et se tourna vers Jean :

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue Kirchtein ? Si tu tiens à participer à la soirée va te changer !  
\- Je me changerais à l'intérieur, _grogna Jean _,  
\- Tu ne peux pas : toutes les pièces de la résidence sauf la principale utilisée pour l'occasion sont fermées. Il y a bien évidemment un vestiaire où l'on peut y déposer ses affaires mais pour éviter tous vols, seuls les organisateurs ont accès. Donc si tu veux te changer c'est soit chez toi soit ici devant tout le monde._

Ravi de la tournure des évènements, je tirais la langue en direction de mon ennemi de toujours.

 _\- Eren...  
_  
Devant le ton menaçant d'Ymir et le regard assassin de Mikasa, je me stoppais immédiatement.  
Soudain, Ymir, après un long soupir de frustration, nous intima l'ordre de la suivre en prétextant un besoin urgent d'aide. Je m'avançais alors à sa hauteur et lui demanda tout bas si c'était une véritable raison.

 _\- Bien évidemment que non, crétin. Je ne vais juste pas annoncer devant tout le monde que je vous fais gruger.  
\- Pourquoi tu nous fais passer devant tout le monde ?  
\- Vous êtes mes amis, c'est normal ! Et puis j'avoue avoir été vache avec le thème de la soirée... Même si j'avoue que tu es très jolie comme ça Ellena._

Je fis la grimace face au sarcasme de la camarade de classe mais ne fis aucun commentaire ; attendons d'être à l'intérieur avant de faire une quelconque remarque.  
Quelques personnes nous dévisagèrent l'espace de quelques secondes mais ils reprirent presque aussitôt leur conversation avec leurs amis.  
Nous croisâmes Annie en chemin accompagnée de Berthold et de Reiner, eux aussi élèves de seconde année. Annie faisait toujours aussi sérieuse, même habillée en garçon. De plus, elle avait tendance à faire plus peur qu'elle ne le faisait déjà avec son déguisement de "blédard". Grand pull, baggy, casquette mise à l'envers, baskets délacées... Berthold et Reiner à côté n'avaient pas fière allure. Berthold était déguisé en princesse de conte de fées tandis que Reiner arborait un magnifique tutu de danseuse rose.  
Je retins un petit rire en les voyant tous les trois attendant ainsi mais le regard noir d'Annie eut raison de moi.  
Note à moi-même : ne jamais mettre Mikasa, Ymir et Annie dans la même équipe en sport... Surtout si vous faites une partie de balle au prisonnier et que votre équipe est contre la leur.

Nous continuâmes notre route, longeant la file d'attente, jusqu'à l'entrée de la résidence. Nous gravîmes les escaliers en marbre blanc du perron et atteignîmes une immense double-porte en chêne vernis. Rien qu'à en juger par l'extérieur (surtout que nous nous étions fait la remarque que la bâtisse était une grande villa blanche avec deux étages), je pouvais laisser imaginer mon esprit le prix d'une telle location.  
Comme prévu, des vigiles se tenaient juste à l'entrée et vérifiaient l'identité de chaque invité ainsi que l'intérieur des sacs. Un frisson parcourut le long de mon dos lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié ma carte à la maison mais en un regard, Ymir qui avait manifestement compris ma situation au vu de l'expression de mon visage, me rassura. Elle s'approcha des deux armoires à glace qui gardaient l'entrée et nous désigna du doigt, Mikasa, Armin et moi, tour à tour. Elle donna nos noms afin qu'ils puissent les cocher sur la liste, nous fit signe de nous avancer et un des vigiles nous apposa un tampon sur la main qui laissait apparaître un symbole, uniquement visible à la lumière noire.

 _\- C'est bon. Entrez.  
_  
Nous leur adressâmes un simple merci et nous suivîmes Ymir à l'intérieur. Première impression : il y a une nette différence de température entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur. Je remerciais mentalement Mikasa de ne pas m'avoir trop surchargé de vêtements et de couches de maquillage. Je plaignais plus Armin avec sa robe de poupée Lolita ou encore Annie avec son sweat à capuche et son baggy.  
L'intérieur était tout aussi impressionnant que l'extérieur : des murs blancs marbrés, des meubles vernis, deux trois vigiles, une double-porte plus petite cette fois menant sans aucun doute vers le vestiaire... Quelques élèves du lycée attendaient dans l'entrée en parlant entre eux et attendant je ne sais qui ou je ne sais quoi.  
N'ayant rien à déposer au vestiaire, j'attendais que Mikasa et Armin aient déposé leurs affaires pour me concentrer réellement sur la musique (du moins le bruit) que l'on pouvait entendre derrière une autre double-porte (encore) fermée. D'après ce que l'on pouvait entendre, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde à l'intérieur.  
Ymir nous fit un petit débriefing en nous indiquant où était le buffet, que la piscine était ouverte durant toute la soirée et qu'on n'avait pas le droit de monter à l'étage sauf pour aller aux toilettes. Elle ouvrit ensuite les portes et nous fit rentrer.  
Si j'avais été épileptique, j'aurais eu un sérieux problème : la lumière des spots m'avait littéralement agressé et il m'avait fallu quelques instants pour m'y habituer.  
Après la lumière, ce fut au tour de l'odeur. Une odeur particulière, que l'on ne sent pas tous les jours mais que l'on connaît tous : la beuh. Guère étonné, je fis tout de même la grimace ; je n'aimais pas franchement cela et je trouvais l'odeur insupportable.  
Et enfin, vous connaissez tous le dicton "jamais deux sans trois".  
Eh bien voilà qu'après la lumière et la beuh se rajoutait la musique. Des basses incessantes qui vous brisaient les tympans à chaque pulsion. Ajoutez de plus une foule de jeunes déjà à moitié défoncés et vous aurez une soirée typique de la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui.  
J'essayais tant bien que mal de distinguer chaque élément présent dans la pièce et entre quelques flashs de lumière, je pus deviner le buffet situé vers le fond de la salle et posté à côté de l'estrade réservée au dj. Je pus aussi apercevoir de l'autre côté de la salle une autre estrade cette fois-ci réservée pour les danseurs ou les danseuses à en juger par leurs mouvements et les... Barres de pole dance ? Je réprimais immédiatement un sourire sur mes lèvres et décidais de me concentrer sur autre chose. Je me tournais alors vers Mikasa qui me montra du doigt le buffet avant de s'éclipser. Ne restant plus qu'Armin, je m'approchais de lui et essayais de parler assez fort pour qu'il comprenne mon envie d'aller voir la piscine. Le message dû passer sans problème car il se tourna vers les baies vitrées et se mit à avancer. Je le suivis à travers la foule et nous finîmes par atteindre la terrasse. Il y avait là aussi beaucoup de monde, aussi bien dans la piscine qui était à quelques mètres qu'à l'extérieur. Heureusement, c'était beaucoup plus respirable qu'à l'intérieur.  
Nous ne savions pas trop quoi faire avec Armin lorsque Sasha apparut soudainement devant nous.

 _\- Salut les garçons, comment allez-vous ?  
\- Salut Sasha, _répondit Armin _, autant qu'on peut, habillé de la sorte.  
\- Oh ne vous plaignez pas, vous faites partis des costumes les plus réussis pour le moment !  
\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, _répliquais-je.

Sasha m'adressa un clin d'œil et je détaillais rapidement son déguisement. Intelligente, elle avait accordé son costume avec son poste de la soirée : elle avait revêtu un costume de majordome (était-ce moi ou une majorité des filles de la soirée abordait un complet noir ?). Elle tenait un plateau à la main surmonté de coupes de champagne.

 _\- Du champagne ?,_ remarquai-je étonné, _  
\- Va savoir pourquoi les gens autour de la piscine veulent du champagne. Ah au fait Ymir veut te voir Eren.  
\- C'est moi ou tout le monde est au courant qu'Ymir veut me parler sauf moi ?  
\- C'est tout l'intérêt de faire passer le message, idiot !  
\- Elle aurait pu y penser en me voyant, _on était avec elle il y a deux minutes _._

Sasha haussa les épaules, ne sachant que trop me répondre puis prit congé de nous pour aller servir le champagne à un groupe de jeune installé près de la piscine sur des transats. Heureusement qu'il y avait un éclairage adéquat sinon il aurait été difficile pour Sasha de se déplacer à l'extérieur de la bâtisse alors que le soleil était couché.  
Armin se tourna alors vers moi et me questionna du regard. Je lui fis signe de me suivre en lui annonçant que l'on repartait chercher Ymir à l'intérieur. On se mit alors en marche et nous nous apprêtions à entrer à l'intérieur de la salle principale lorsque je me heurtais à quelqu'un. Fidèle à mon fichu caractère légendaire, j'allais me tourner vers la personne pour lui dire deux mots mais elle fut plus rapide que moi.

 _\- Eren ? C'est toi ? OH MON DIEU TON COSTUME EST GÉNIAL !_

Une seule personne était capable de s'extasier aussi rapidement sur un mec déguisé en fille et cette personne était Hanji. Hanji était une élève de dernière année, grande, des cheveux mi-longs bruns relevés en queue de cheval, portant des lunettes de vue qui agrandissaient ses yeux remplis de malice. Hanji était en option cinéma avec moi cette année et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que cette fille ne manquait pas d'imagination (absolument pas, ce serait d'ailleurs l'imagination qui manquerait un peu d'Hanji parfois). Au début, je la trouvais très bizarre mais j'ai finis par me laisser emporter par ses récits fantasmagoriques. Je dois être bien le seul en option cinéma à lui tenir compagnie d'ailleurs.  
Hanji se tenait devant moi, affublée d'un costume qui était composé de la moitié d'un smoking noir et l'autre moitié était une robe à froufrous avec tous les éléments allant avec. Sacrée Hanji, même dans une telle fête elle réussissait à garder le mystère sur son identité sexuelle. En effet, depuis qu'elle était dans l'établissement Rose, personne à part ses amis les plus proches n'avaient jamais réellement su si Hanji était une fille ou un garçon. Ayant l'honneur de faire partie du petit cercle d'amis d'Hanji, je savais donc qui elle était.

 _\- Salut Hanji, comment vas-tu ?  
\- Le début de soirée était atroce ! Mon nain de jardin n'a pas arrêté de me causer du souci. Mais avec ce que je vois maintenant, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre._

Devant les airs ahuris qu'Armin et moi affichions et qui trahissaient une véritable inquiétude sur sa santé mentale, Hanji éclata de rire.

 _\- Ahlala que vous êtes drôles,_ continua-t-elle _, reste comme tu es Eren en tout cas, tu es parfaite ! Bon allez, je vous laisse ; nous n'allons pas tarder à faire notre entrée._

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule.

 _\- "notre" entrée ?,_ demanda Armin, _  
\- Je ne sais rien de plus que toi.  
\- Ah...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Hanji est une dernière année...  
\- Oui et ?  
\- Elle parle donc des dernières années, surtout qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup dans la salle.  
\- Oui et ?  
\- Eren, réfléchis ! Qui est en dernière année ?_

Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps, la solution m'apparut comme une évidence.

 _\- Ymir !,_ m'exclamais-je,  
 _\- Hein ?_

Je ne pris cependant pas la peine de répondre à Armin qui semblait perdu face à ma réponse. Je tournai les talons à mon tour et me fondit dans la foule à la recherche de la grande perche qui me servait de camarade de classe. J'eus du mal à me repérer dans la foule mais je finis par tomber sur elle à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la salle.

 _\- YMIR !  
\- Tu me veux quoi Jäger ?, _s'enquit la jeune fille en essayant de se faire entendre par-dessus la musique, _  
\- Ce que tu voulais me dire...  
\- De quoi ? Ah oui c'est vrai mince !  
\- NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU AS OUBLIÉ DE ME PRÉVENIR POUR "ÇA" ?_

Ymir s'apprêtait à me présenter ses excuses lorsque la voix du dj retentit dans le micro :

 _\- Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que la soirée commence bien pour vous. Si c'est déjà le cas, dites-vous que ce n'est que le début. On vient de m'informer qu'une délégation spéciale vient d'arriver et qu'elle est prête à rentrer en piste. Je vous prie, mesdames et messieurs, de faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour la section des dernières années._

Comment vous dire que les applaudissements se firent vite entendre par-dessus la musique. Les dernières années étaient sans aucun doute les élèves les plus populaires et désirables de l'établissement. Ils étaient les plus sûrs d'eux, ils avaient le plus d'expérience et faisaient rêver plus d'un élève des années inférieures.  
Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent alors et leur groupe fit son apparition avec "lui" à sa tête.  
Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur sa personne. J'étais tellement fasciné par ce qui s'offrait à ma vue que j'en restais bouche bée.  
Levi, comme je venais de le dire, menait le groupe. Tête haute, regard froid, buste bombé, son attitude ne changeait en rien de celle de d'habitude ; toujours aussi impressionnant.  
Je pus découvrir alors les vêtements qu'il avait prévu pour cette soirée : il portait un t-shirt noir col-v très décolleté et qui moulait parfaitement son torse athlétique, ses jambes étaient recouvertes par le tissu d'un jean slim beige qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la présence d'un fessier bombé et ferme et, finalement, je pus apercevoir à ses pieds une paire de stilettos Louboutin noire aux semelles rouge.  
Je m'attardais par la suite sur le visage de l'objet de bon nombre de mes fantasmes et détaillaos chaque élément : il avait fait ressortir le bleu-gris de ses yeux en ajoutant un trait de crayon noir. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il avait fait à ses lèvres, il ne me semblait pas qu'il avait rajouté du rouge à lèvres mais ses lèvres paraissaient plus vives.  
Un seul pensée m'était venu à l'esprit en le voyant ainsi : Oh mon dieu qu'il était baisable. L'homme qui me faisait le plus fantasmer apparaissait devant moi en slim et talons hauts. Il n'en fallut pas plus à mon cerveau pour se mettre à imaginer tout et n'importe quoi (je crus même me découvrir un penchant fétichiste l'espace d'un instant).

Lorsque Levi passa près de moi, non seulement je retins ma respiration (allez savoir pourquoi) mais je me crispais automatiquement. En effet, qu'allait-il penser de moi dans cet accoutrement ?  
La réponse que j'attendais ne se fit pas attendre. Arrivé mon niveau, l'objet de mes pensées les plus inavouables me détailla des pieds à la tête sans aucun scrupule apparent puis plongea son beau regard gris dans le mien, m'adressa un sourire (moqueur ?) qui n'en était pas forcément un (oui, il existe cette catégorie de personnes qui sourient sans sourire), se désintéressa de moi et partit se fondre dans la foule.

...

Je ne su jamais réellement combien de temps je passais lors de cet instant à fixer le vide devant moi sans donner signe de vie mais il était clair que j'avais été véritablement bouleversé par ce bref échange. Ce fut la main d'Ymir et une vive douleur à la joue qui me ramena à la vérité.

 _\- Eren, même si tu es habillé en fille tu ne vas pas te mettre à papillonner comme elles s'il te plaît !  
\- Ymir, tu m'as fait mal, _pestai-je en me massant la joue,  
 _\- T'inquiète pas, c'est une joue, pas un ongle !_

La jeune fille m'adressa un clin d'œil et me fit signe qu'elle devait partir s'occuper des autres invités. Je me retrouvais donc seul avec Armin, une nouvelle fois, qui avait l'air franchement amusé de la situation.

 _\- Si ta sœur savait...,_ commença-t-il,  
 _\- Sauf qu'elle ne le sait pas et qu'elle ne le saura jamais, n'est-ce pas Armin ?_

Ma question relevait plus de la menace que d'une véritable interrogation.  
Pour tout vous expliquer, Mikasa n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, porté Levi Ackerman dans son cœur. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi ; ils avaient parfois le même air blasé, ils portaient le même nom de famille mais elle le détestait. Je vous laisse imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'elle a appris que son frère, non seulement fantasmait sur un homme, mais fantasmait sur l'objet de ses pires cauchemars.  
Levi Ackerman, élève de dernière année qui hante les nuits des enfants de la famille Jäger. Il était fort.

Mikasa, avec le temps, avait fini par accepter mon homosexualité. Mais toujours en conflit intérieur avec Levi, elle m'avait ordonné de ne plus jamais parler de lui devant elle. Ma vie sexuelle ne regardait que moi et que tant que je ne l'étalais pas devant elle, elle acceptait des faire des efforts.

Toujours sous le choc de cette petite entrevue, je me retournais vers Armin et lui affichais une expression qui trahissait l'inquiétude.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?,_ me demandait mon ami, _  
\- Tu as vu son sourire ?  
\- Quel sourire ?  
\- Peu importe (parler du sourire de Levi, c'est comme parler de la neige en été), il m'a regardé d'une drôle de façon et... Aaaaaah je veux mourir. Regarde-moi, il va se moquer de moi à vie. Comment je peux apparaître devant lui comme ça ? Non ce n'est pas possible. Mais pourquoi ? Dire que c'est Mikasa qui m'a habillé. Je suis sûre qu'elle avait tout prévu. Mikasa je te hais !  
\- *Huhum*.  
_  
Malgré la musique, le raclement de gorge, qui m'était malheureusement familier, s'était très bien fait entendre et je regrettais alors mes paroles. Je me retournais lentement en direction du nouveau-venu et découvrit avec un malaise non dissimulé le regard accusateur de ma sœur.

 _\- Ravie d'apprendre ton ressentiment à mon égard Jäger,_ fit la jeune fille d'un ton sec _, Enfin bon, je m'y suis habituée. Je m'inquièterais vraiment le jour où tu ne me craindras plus. Vous parliez de quoi pour qu'Eren me discrédite ainsi ?  
\- De rien nous...  
\- De Levi, _répliqua Armin qui avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser.

Le blond ne se formalisa pas du regard assassin que je lui adressais et il continua de sourire de toutes ses dents. Traître !

 _\- Ah oui,_ continua Mikasa _, je comprends.  
\- Tu comprends quoi ?, _demandai-je sur la défensive, _  
\- C'est vrai que tu ne risques pas de le faire bander habillé de la sorte._

Les deux ricanèrent bêtement ce qui acheva de me mettre de mauvaise humeur. Être détaillé entièrement en silence par le garçon de mes rêves pour finalement être ignoré et ensuite être la cible des railleries de ma sœur n'était pas des activités des plus plaisantes.  
Ayant de plus le sang chaud, il n'en fallait pas plus pour me faire sortir de mes gonds.

 _\- C'est ça, marrez-vous. J'ai plus d'arguments que vous pour faire bander au passage.  
\- Tu veux sûrement parler de ça ?_

Cet abruti de Jean tête-de-cheval, comme si j'avais besoin de lui, venait de faire son entrée en scène avec un papier à la main. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour m'apercevoir que ce papier était une photo de moi, devant la bâtisse, jupe relevée et avec un magnifique plan sur mon caleçon.  
Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Mikasa s'en empara, la regarda, pouffa et la donna à Armin.

 _\- Pas sûr que Bander soit la bonne expression, remarqua la brune.  
_  
Trop c'était trop. Ravalant mes larmes et mon amour-propre, je tournais les talons et quitta le groupe en courant. Merde ! Ma cousine et mon meilleur ami qui rient de mon sort en compagnie de mon pire ennemi. Parfois il vaut mieux rire que pleurer mais là j'étais incapable d'une telle force d'esprit. Pourquoi Armin ? Et d'accord, Mikasa détestait Levi et ayant promis de ne pas en parler, je pouvais comprendre mais tout de même. Et cette putain de photo de merde.

Dans ma course, je fus soudain arrêté par une force qui m'attrapa par le bras. J'espérais que ce soit Levi intérieurement.

 _\- Eren, ça va ?  
_  
La force en question n'était pas celle de Levi. C'était celle d'Hanji. On pouvait sans difficulté lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et ainsi, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Je devais vraiment avoir une sale tête de dépité pour qu'elle affiche une telle expression. Je cherchais une phrase à formuler mais ce fut à ce moment-là que mon regard croisa une nouvelle fois le Sien. Il se tenait à côté d'elle, droit, toujours cet air fier sur le visage. Contrairement à son amie, impossible de lire en lui. Autant essayer de déchiffrer des hiéroglyphes en n'ayant aucune compétence en la matière.  
Mon regard devait se faire insistant car il prit la parole :

 _\- Un problème, Jäger ?  
_  
Je tiquais en l'entendant m'appeler ainsi. D'habitude, la seule personne qui m'appelait comme ça était ma sœur lorsque je la décevais. Ajoutez à ce contexte le mépris évident dans cette voix que j'imaginais tant en rêves eut fini de chasser ce qu'il me restait de confiance en moi. Je rassemblais ce qu'il me restait de forces pour lancer un dernier regard perdu à mon amie aux lunettes, pour me défaire de son étreinte et pour fuir cette situation plus que gênante.  
En fuyant ainsi, je ne pus pas entendre Levi dire à Hanji :

 _\- Intéressant... À quelle heure est le spectacle déjà ?  
_  
Respirer. J'avais besoin de respirer. Comme quoi, tout pouvait aller très vite dans ce bas monde. Mais il était clair aussi qu'il fallait que je m'endurcisse ; je n'allais tout de même passer ma vie à fuir comme un voleur à chaque remarque que l'on me faisait.  
Je gagnai l'accueil de la résidence et le vestiaire pour demander le sac de ma sœur et ainsi prendre les clés de chez moi : je n'avais évidemment aucunement envie de rester ici. Cependant, n'ayant pas le ticket du vestiaire, je n'avais aucun droit sur le sac de Mikasa et je n'avais évidemment aucun élément prouvant mon lien de parenté avec elle.  
On me conseilla alors d'aller la chercher mais n'ayant aucune envie de la voir, je me résignais à rentrer sans rien. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, la chambre de ma fenêtre ne serait pas fermée à clé.  
Je sortis de la bâtisse, esquiva quelques groupes trop concentrés sur leurs bouteilles et leurs cigarettes (voire autres substances) pour prêter une quelconque attention à moi et mon déguisement ridicule et je m'engageais sur l'allée en direction de chez moi.

Je dépassais la voiture de Mikasa sans même tenter de l'ouvrir. Même si je savais conduire, je n'avais pas le permis. Et puis vu la fête, la police avait dû être contactée, soit par pure prévention soit à cause du bruit. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire contrôler s'il y avait une voiture de fonction dans les parages, surtout avec les habits que je portais actuellement. Le peu d'amour-propre qu'il me restait finirait achevé sur le sol de la cellule dans laquelle je serais placé.

Je marchais longtemps mais cela me fit du bien. J'observais les étoiles et la lune plutôt que de me concentrer sur les rires de mon entourage qui résonnaient encore dans mes oreilles. Mais j'essayais plus que tout d'oublier le regard méprisant et les paroles tranchantes que m'avait adressées Levi un peu plus tôt. Il était sûr et certain que je pouvais faire une croix sur lui définitivement. Déjà qu'habituellement, j'avais peu d'espoir mais là...

Je shootais de rage dans une poubelle qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur mon chemin à ce moment-là. Elle vacilla et se renversa par terre. Je décidais alors de courir avant de me faire prendre par les propriétaires (Mr et Mme Smith). Les rumeurs circulaient sur eux comme quoi ils étaient particulièrement forts et engagés dans l'armée ou dans les services secrets... Quoi qu'il en fût, je ne tenais pas à faire leur connaissance.

Je finis par arriver chez moi, les bras ballants. Complètement éteinte, la maison paraissait plus effrayante que la normale. Ce qui m'effrayait ce n'était pas le genre de conneries qu'on trouvait dans les films d'épouvante à la noix mais plutôt le silence et la solitude. Seuls Mikasa et moi-même vivions dans cette maison comme je l'avais fait remarquer auparavant. Sans nos parents.

Je chassais soudainement les idées noires qui fleurissaient dans mon esprit et fit le tour de la maison pour aller escalader l'aile droite. Ma fenêtre était à quelques mètres du sol et, avec un peu d'agilité, je devrais pouvoir y arriver. Le deuxième problème était de savoir si la fenêtre était ouverte. Mais je m'en occuperais après. Je m'approchais alors du mur tout en évitant de me faire lacérer les jambes par le rosier familial. Je pris appui sur quelques pierres et commença mon ascension. Du fait de la pluie qu'il y avait eu ce matin, la paroi était glissante alors je faisais de mon mieux pour rester accroché.  
Heureusement que la nuit était avancée ; je me voyais mal essayer d'expliquer à mon voisinage le pourquoi du comment je me retrouvais tel un Spider-Man de mauvaise condition, agrippé aux murs de ma maison habillé en fille. Assez d'humiliation pour ce soir.  
Je n'avais pas fait d'escalade depuis quelques années et je me rendais compte de cette erreur assez rapidement en sentant les muscles de mes bras tirer et en sentant une légère goutte de sueur sur mon front. Je laissais tout de même échapper un soupir de soulagement en me glissant sur mon petit balcon. Mon soulagement fut de courte durée lorsque je me rendis compte que ma fenêtre était fermée à clé. Merde.  
Je regardais alors autour de moi à la recherche d'un quelconque objet pouvant m'apporter une aide et je me souvins des épingles qu'avait glissées Mikasa dans mes cheveux lors des préparatifs. Je bataillai avec ma coiffure à la recherche d'une simple épingle et lorsque j'en trouvais une, elle était coincée dans un nœud assez important. Je réprimais tant bien que mal un juron et tira dessus mais, à force de gigoter, je glissais et tombais dans le vide. Heureusement, ce n'était pas assez haut pour me tuer. Malheureusement, c'était assez haut pour que les épines du rosier en-dessous s'insinuent rapidement mais sûrement dans ma chair.

\- SA MÈRE LA HMPFFF !

La douleur, elle, gagna lentement chaque parcelle de mon corps, m'immobilisant pour éviter une nouvelle décharge certaine.  
Les enfants, ne reproduisez jamais cela chez vous !  
Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, j'entendis la sonnerie d'un portable pas très loin de moi. Je mis plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre que c'était ma sonnerie. J'avais gardé mon portable ? Peu importait mais tant mieux. Non sans douleur et jurons ainsi que toujours allongé telle la princesse au bois dormant sur son rosier (un peu hardcore comme version je dois l'admettre), je réussis à m'en emparer et à décrocher.

 _\- A... Allô ?,_ fis-je d'une faible voix, _  
\- EREN !_

La voix stridente d'Ymir accompagnée de la musique et des basses en fond sonore ne me firent pas l'effet d'une douce mélodie sur le moment, loin de là.

 _\- Ymir j'ai besoin de t-t...  
\- EREN QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS T'ES OÙ ? IL EST LÀ SUR LA SCÈNE !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- LE SPECTACLE QUE JE VOULAIS QUE TU VOIES ! IL EST EN TRAIN DE SE DÉROULER.  
\- Euh...  
\- Après si tu n'as pas envie de voir Levi en pole dancer c'est ton problème. Allez schuss !_

Et elle raccrocha.  
De mon côté, j'essayais de faire abstraction de la situation plutôt épineuse dans laquelle j'étais et de l'information (je dirais plutôt la bombe) que venait de me larguer Ymir. Levi... Pole dancer... Spectacle...  
Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour me motiver. Je voulais bien abandonner Levi mais autant le faire sur un bon souvenir. Je réussis à me relever en une multitude de jurons, regagnais l'allée et me mis à courir autant que mon état me le permettait. J'allais repasser devant la maison des Smith lorsque je me rendis compte que la poubelle avait été ramassée et que le chien avait été sorti. Oups !  
Trop occupé par Levi, je continuais ma course et me fis moi-même courser pendant un bon moment par le molosse Smith. Je finis par arriver, complètement éreinté devant la bâtisse de la fête. Il n'y avait plus personne à l'extérieur mis à part les vigiles, toujours fidèles à leur poste. Lorsqu'ils me virent s'approcher, ils réprimèrent tous tant bien que mal des sourires qui voulaient tout dire. Je pris le temps alors de détailler ma tenue et les excusais intérieurement car j'aurais moi-même rigoler si je n'avais pas été l'objet des moqueries ; mes bas étaient filés, ma robe tenait comme elle le pouvait sur mes épaules, j'avais perdu une chaussure dans ma course contre le chien et les extensions qu'il me restait ne me mettaient absolument pas en valeur.  
N'ayant plus rien à perdre, je n'y prêtais pas attention et m'approchais des colosses en costard.

 _\- Excusez-moi, pourrais-je rentrer s'il vous plaît ?  
\- Tu cherches quelqu'un ma belle ?_

Les rires, vainement retenus, résonnaient encore plus fort à mes oreilles. Non je n'allais pas pleurer pour cette autre humiliation, cela leur ferait trop plaisir.

 _\- S'il-vous-plaît,_ sifflai-je entre mes dents, _  
\- Pourquoi tu te mettrais pas à genoux pour nous supplier ? On saura te remercier "comme il se doit".  
_  
Par leurs mimiques, je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'une petite pipe ne serait pas de trop pour réchauffer leur membre engourdi et que leur remerciement serait plus liquide que solide. Ecœuré, je leur adressais un regard sans vie et leur répondit :

 _\- Désolé, je ne suce pas n'importe quoi.  
_  
Ils durent mal le prendre, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réplique, car leurs sourires se figèrent. L'un des vigile prit la parole :

 _\- Tu crois que ton statut de gosse de riches te permet de nous considérer comme inférieur à toi ?_

J'allais répliquer, n'ayant plus la force d'utiliser un filtre dans mes paroles lorsqu'une voix nous arrêta.

 _\- Eren.  
_  
Nous nous tournâmes en direction du nouveau-venu qui n'était autre que Levi.  
Wait a minute ! LEVI ?  
L'homme de mes rêves se tenait dans l'entrée, dressé sur ses Louboutin noirs et rouges, toujours fier comme à son habitude et défiant du regard quiconque des armoires à glace de l'approcher.  
Il se fraya un chemin parmi eux et s'approcha de moi, me prit par le bras et me tira en direction de la bâtisse.

 _\- Il est avec Moi. Le premier qui s'approche de lui ne recevra pas son salaire dans les prochains mois qui arrivent, compris ?_

La menace était on ne peut plus claire ; les vigiles détournèrent leur regard de nous et allèrent se fixer à leur poste.

Levi me fit donc pénétrer à l'intérieur et referma la porte de l'entrée derrière nous. Lorsqu'il se reconcentra sur moi, je sentis son regard s'attarder sur chaque centimètre de ma personne et je déglutis, honteux de me retrouver face à lui dans une telle tenue.

 _\- Je... Je peux expliquer.  
\- Tu as plutôt intérêt oui, je peux imaginer Beaucoup de choses._

Le prendre comme une menace ou un conseil ? Peu importait, j'étais déjà dans une situation on ne peut plus problématique. Je cherchais mes mots mais Levi me coupa.

 _\- Te fatigue pas, tu fais ce que tu veux ; ça ne me regarde pas.  
_  
Cette fois-ci, ne pas savoir comment interpréter ses paroles me crispait. Que devais-je faire ?  
Un silence s'installa entre nous deux qu'il finit par briser.

 _\- Tu avais l'air pressé de partir tout à l'heure. Et vu ton état je dois en conclure que tu es revenu assez vite. Tu tenais à voir quelque chose ici ?_

Le ton qu'il prenait me donna un frisson dans le dos. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air étonné mais plutôt amusé. Et puis comment répondre à sa question ? "Excuse-moi, en fait je suis venu pour voir bouger tes fesses autour d'une barre de strip-tease". Pas sûr que l'estime qu'il avait de moi, très certainement inexistante, remonte avec une telle réponse.

 _\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Ymir voulait retarder le spectacle.  
_  
Cette fois-ci, il était clair que j'étais démasqué. Je n'osais plus rien dire, le rouge me montant aux joues.

 _\- Malheureusement il a déjà commencé et vu le monde ça va être difficile pour toi de t'approcher et de voir quelque chose... Du moins de ce qu'il en reste._

Oh non ! On ne pouvait tout de même pas me dire que Levi était déjà passé. J'aurais tout donné pour voir cela. J'aurais même accepté un an de vaisselle.

 _\- Qui sait, tu vas sûrement trouver un moyen pour te rapprocher le temps que ce soit mon tour._

Pardon ? Avais-je bien entendu ?  
Bon ce mec le faisait exprès ; il faisait osciller le baromètre de mon cœur de zéro à trois cents à l'heure en l'espace de quelques secondes.

 _\- T-ton tour ? Tu n'es pas p-passé ?,_ demandai-je soulagé, _  
\- Oh donc c'est vraiment moi que tu es venu voir ?_

Devant le silence que je lui servis sur un plateau d'argent et mes joues cramoisies, Levi sourit légèrement, vainqueur, puis reprit :

 _\- Il y a des toilettes là-bas. Bien que tu sois... "Jolie" dans ces habits, tu es bien mieux sans extensions._

Et sur ses paroles, il me contourna et le laissa bouche bée en plein milieu de l'entrée. Je restais ainsi quelques secondes, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées qui étaient tout sauf ordonnées. Je suivis son conseil et me dirigea vers les toilettes.  
En arrivant devant le miroir, je faillis hurler devant l'air atroce que j'affichais. Je ne me le fis pas redire une deuxième fois et détacha les dernières extensions attachées à mes cheveux. En secouant la tête, je me fis remarquer mentalement que les cheveux longs étaient bien encombrants. Je préférais de loin mes cheveux courts.  
Je me débarrassais alors de mes bas filés ; il y avait plus de trous que de tissus, il était donc inutiles et inutilisables. Je jetais alors le tout dans une poubelle placée sur le côté et réajusta les derniers éléments de la tenue qu'il me restait. Même sans bas et extensions, grâce à la robe et au maquillage je pouvais toujours passer pour une fille. Fort bien ; je ne voulais pas me faire mettre dehors alors que j'approchais de mon but ultime.  
Je quittais alors le miroir et sortit des toilettes pour tomber nez à nez avec Christa.

 _\- Oh Eren je te cherch... Où sont tes extensions ? Et tes bas ? Et tes... Ta chaussure ?  
\- C'est long à expliquer.  
\- Bon peu importe, c'est Ymir qui m'envoie te chercher. Suis-moi !_

La petite blonde m'attrapa par la main et me tira en direction de la salle. Tous les invités regardaient en direction d'un endroit en particulier même si ceux qui étaient les plus éloignés juraient et pestaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien voir. Christa, elle, réussissait à se frayer un chemin dans la foule sans problèmes et elle m'emmena jusqu'à Ymir qui visiblement était frustrée.

 _\- Ah, te voilà toi ! Crois-moi c'est la dernière fois que je fais ça pour toi, Eren ! La prochaine fois, tu te débrouilles pour avoir ta place. Maintenant place-toi là et profite du spectacle. Viens Christa, profitons-en que tout le monde soit concentré sur le show pour nous éclipser._

Il ne fallait pas avoir fait six ans d'études pour comprendre que la pauvre Christa ne resterait pas innocente bien longtemps ce soir. Mais peu m'importait, je remerciais Ymir mentalement. Elle m'avait gardé une place de choix devant la piste puisque j'étais aux premières loges pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Ce que je vis d'abord m'amusa ; un groupe de dernières années avait monté un numéro d'équilibrisme. Ils étaient impressionnants et je devais avouer être jaloux de leurs muscles. Ni trop ni pas assez (évidemment, certains l'étaient plus que d'autres). Vint ensuite le tour d'Hanji. Elle avait vraiment le don de faire dans le n'importe quoi ; passant de la peinture à la magie, elle passait par toute sorte d'étapes. Cependant, cela marchait car chacun avait ses yeux rivés sur elle. Elle alla offrir des roses qu'elle avait fait apparaître d'un haut-de-forme à son fan-club (plus de reconnaissable) avant de venir m'en offrir une à moi et de me faire un clin d'œil.

 _\- Profite bien !  
_  
Et elle disparut en quelques sauts périlleux arrière.  
Ce fut à ce moment-là que toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Au début des cris de surprise et des remarques fusèrent mais tout fut très vite calmé par la musique qui s'accentuait lentement.

Je pus reconnaître bien vite le tempo de "Dance like we're making love" de Ciara (un indispensable de ma playlist musicale). Un spot de lumière vint éclairer en un halo de lumière le centre de la piste et je pus découvrir la personne se tenant, droite en plein milieu. Des sifflements et autres bruits incongrus fusèrent de l'assistance lorsque tout le monde pris conscience que c'était Levi qui se tenait donc en talons hauts. De mon côté, j'étais trop abasourdi pour émettre le moindre son.  
Levi avait commencé à bouger au rythme des paroles et des basses. Ses mouvements alternaient entre des gestes saccadés, sûrs, fermes, et d'autres plus amples et moins rigides. Il ne semblait absolument pas gêné par la présence de stilettos pointus à ses pieds ; il était parfaitement à l'aise et devait rendre jaloux une bonne partie des filles qui le regardaient et qui devaient rêver d'une telle aisance.  
Sensuel avant tout, il bougeait magnifiquement bien. Je pouvais admirer les muscles de ses bras rouler sous sa peau ce qui fit courir un frisson le long de mon échine.  
Le premier refrain arrivait et Levi virevoltait sur la piste. Personne ne se moquait, tout le monde le regardait avec envie. Même en talons, Levi respirait la classe. C'était définitif ; il était imbattable. Comment voulez-vous espérer gagner contre un mec qui danse mieux que des filles sur des chaussures qui leurs sont destinées initialement ?  
Ses mains courant le long de son corps achevaient de me mettre en état de transe ; qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être sous les caresses de ses mains à ce moment-là.  
Oh non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire ; ce qui achevait mon état de transe n'était pas ses mains sur son corps mais son déhanché. Chaque mouvement de bassin collait le tissu de son pantalon à son corps et laissait peu de place à l'imagination : miam.  
Je sentais un sourire idiot naître sur mes lèvres. Je voulus me reprendre de peur que quelqu'un se rende compte de quelque chose mais un coup d'œil sur l'assemblée me rassura : ils étaient tous occupés à détailler Levi pour prêter une quelconque attention à moi. Je pouvais continuer de sourire sans problèmes.  
La musique continuait et le deuxième refrain approchait. J'étais fasciné par ce que je voyais. Et encore, j'étais gentil en disant cela.

Mon cerveau crut soudain perdre toute connexion cellulaire lorsque Levi arracha son t-shirt. Oui, il venait de l'arracher devant nos yeux envieux et désireux. Je pus alors découvrir avec joie son torse parfait. Chaque muscle était à sa place, aucune trace de graisse ou d'os, juste parfait. Je voulus m'attarder l'espace d'un instant sur ses tétons mais très vite des pensées encore plus brûlantes vinrent hanter mon esprit.  
Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas paraître complètement déboussolé devant une telle vision bien que c'était TRÈS difficile. Plus les secondes défilaient et plus la température montait. Je voyais dans les yeux des élèves des envies de luxure soudaines (je suspectais même certains étudiants masculins se découvrir des penchants homosexuels sur le moment).  
Lorsque je me reconcentrais sur mon danseur favori, mon regard croisa le sien. C'était... Chaud... Et froid à la fois. Entre les vapeurs qu'il me donnait et les frissons dans le dos, je n'étais pas loin de m'évanouir définitivement. Ce rapide échange visuel était une véritable atteinte à la pudeur. Moi qui pensais qu'il n'éprouvait rien d'habitude, je venais d'en avoir la preuve du contraire : il ressentait tout un tas de choses inavouables. Ou en tout cas faisait en sorte de transmettre cet effet. Je le vis me sourire d'un demi-sourire carnassier. Brrr ! Que quelqu'un me retienne.

Et puis ce fut le drame. Le troisième refrain était sur le point de commencer, Levi s'immobilisa au milieu de la piste, tarda un dernier regard sur l'assemblée puis finalement dans ma direction. Lorsque les premiers mots de la chanteuse retentirent, Levi arracha son jean, se retrouve en caleçon et se fit donner une veste en cuir (qu'il attrapa au vol) pour terminer son numéro de danse.  
Je pouvais mourir tranquille à partir de cet instant, chers lecteurs.  
J'avais beau me pincer, je ne rêvais effectivement pas ; Levi se tenait bien au centre de la piste avec pour uniques vêtements un caleçon, des talons hauts et une veste en cuir noire.  
Je ne pouvais le croire. Et encore moins le fait que c'était de moi qu'il s'approchait.  
Euh, comment ça ? Ah oui d'accord, il s'approchait RÉELLEMENT de moi, et de personne d'autre.

Il m'attira contre lui et me fit tournoyer au centre de la piste avant de me faire basculer doucement sur le sol. Je me retrouvais à la merci d'un danseur au corps d'Apollon en Louboutin : tout-allait-bien !  
Ma respiration se stoppa lorsque ce dernier s'accroupit sur moi et fit onduler son corps contre le mien.  
Sous les hurlements en délire de l'assemblée, je devins rouge de honte et je cachais mon visage entre mes mains. Sauf que Levi en avait décidé autrement ; il prit mes mains dans les siennes et les plaça sur son torse qu'il faisait toujours onduler.  
Vous voyez ces moments dans les mangas ou les anime où la personne qui vit ce genre de moments a une hémorragie nasale ? Eh bien c'est moi en ce moment même. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, depuis que je fantasmais sur Levi, je pouvais partir à la découverte de chaque carré de muscle de Levi, de chaque courbe parfaitement dessinée de son torse chaud. Que c'était bon.  
Heureusement que j'étais revenu. Imaginez si j'avais voulu rester en tête-à-tête avec mon rosier. Ah non !

Ce moment de bonheur fut assez bref car la musique s'arrêta, mettant fin au spectacle. Levi se fit accueillir par un salve d'applaudissements et de sifflements, les roses distribuées auparavant par Hanji furent automatiquement lancées aux pieds du danseur très fier de son numéro. Avant qu'il ne parte se rhabiller, il se tourna discrètement (du moins autant qu'on le peut lorsqu'on est la cible de tout un public en chaleur) vers moi et me fit tout bas :

 _\- Dans un quart d'heure, va voir Hanji.  
_  
Et il partit sans demander son reste, me laissant emmagasiner le trop plein d'informations qui circulaient entre les deux derniers neurones qu'il me restait. Tous les autres avaient grillé sur la piste.

Heureusement, à part quelques regards envieux, je n'eux le droit à aucune remarque et on me laissa tranquille. Sauf bien évidemment Jean qui revint chercher les ennuis.

 _\- Eh bien Ellena, pas eu trop chaud aux fesses ?  
_  
Je ne lui jetai même pas de regard mauvais, j'étais trop heureux pour m'abaisser à son niveau. Je réprimai tout de même une grimace lorsque Mikasa et Armin arrivèrent à mon niveau.

 _\- Eren,_ commença Mikasa _, Je... Nous voudrions te présenter nos excuses avec Armin. Nous avons été de parfaits imbéciles et, par ce qu'on vient de voir, nous avions tort. Nous sommes désolés._

En voyant leur mine déconfite, j'en concluais qu'ils étaient véritablement embêtés.  
Si j'étais trop heureux pour m'abaisser au niveau de Jean, j'étais trop heureux pour continuer à broyer du noir par rapport à Mikasa et Armin.

 _\- Allez, souriez ! Je ne vous en veux plus.  
_  
Le sourire qui illumina leur visage confirma le choix que je venais de faire : je préférais de loin les voir sourire que le contraire.

 _\- Mais à l'avenir, évitez s'il vous plaît. C'est assez gênant.  
\- Nous ferons de notre mieux Eren. Encore désolé.  
\- Armin, ne fais pas cette tête-là, je vais regretter mon choix._

Nous explosâmes de rire. J'étais bien, parfaitement bien.

J'eux du mal cependant à patienter les quinze minutes dont avait parlé Levi. Je trépignais d'impatience en essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment il voulait que j'aille voir Hanji. J'essayais de ne pas trop me faire d'idées mais c'était plus fort que moi.  
Les quinze minutes passées, je partis à la recherche de mon amie et la retrouva près de l'entrée de la salle. Elle semblait plus excitée que moi et avait du mal à tenir en place. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle me sauta au cou :

 _\- Eren, Eren ! Heureusement tu es venu.  
_  
Je me retins de lui faire remarquer qu'il aurait fallu la fin du monde pour me détourner de Levi.

 _\- Que veux-tu Hanji ?  
\- Y'a Levi qui t'attend au premier étage._

Mon cœur rata un battement à l'écoute des paroles d'Hanji.

 _\- Où ?  
\- Au premier étage. Dernière porte._

Et sur ce, elle me tira par le bras et m'amena devant les escaliers. Elle m'adressa un "bon courage" qui me fit assez peur sur le coup. Pourquoi bon courage ? Je n'allais pas à la guerre tout de même.

Un peu chancelant, je gravis lentement les trois premières marches avant de me retourner vers Hanji :

 _\- Il va m'arriver quoi ?  
\- Ça c'est Levi qui en décidera._

Ça ne m'arrangeait pas. Enfin ne me rassurait pas.  
Je continuais de monter les marches une à une, me retournant de temps en temps vers Hanji qui m'encourageait de son grand sourire. Lorsque je fus en haut des escaliers, un long couloir s'offrit à ma vue. Les lumières étaient éteintes, ce qui rendait l'ambiance quelque peu étrange. J'hésitais à rebrousser chemin, oscillant entre la peur d'être ridicule face à une mauvaise blague et l'excitation de pouvoir encore le voir.  
Réfléchissons ; au mieux je passais un bon moment avec l'objet de mes fantasmes, au pire, je pouvais être pris en photo dans l'encadrure d'une porte, habillé en fille. Mais sachant qu'une photo de moi dans la même tenue et avec mon caleçon apparent était déjà en train de circuler parmi les élèves, cela n'allait pas me tuer.  
Assuré de ma démarche, je m'élançais dans le corridor. J'étais tellement paniqué intérieurement je ne pensais qu'à m'immobiliser ou à fuir, seul le nom de Levi répété inlassablement dans mon esprit permettait à mes jambes de me mener vers la dernière porte.  
Arrivé devant cette dernière, je fus bel et bien tétanisé. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule porte. Je n'avais plus qu'à l'ouvrir et je serais face à lui... Ou non. Je pouvais très bien me rendre compte qu'il n'était pas là et que tout était une farce. J'imaginais mal Hanji me jouer un pareil tour mais ses amis auraient très bien pu l'utiliser elle-aussi. Mais une nouvelle fois, j'imaginais mal Hanji se faire avoir comme ça.  
Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte.

 _\- Oui ?  
_  
Mon cœur accéléra en entendant la voix de Levi.

 _\- ...C'est Eren.  
\- Entre. C'est ouvert._

Je tournais la poignée, poussa la porte et me retrouve devant une pièce dont les lumières étaient elles aussi éteintes. Je déglutis et entra. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la voix de Levi se fit une nouvelle fois entendre dans la pièce sans que je sache d'où elle pouvait provenir.

 _\- Referme derrière-toi.  
_  
Ce que je fis. Je restais cependant face à la porte quelques secondes, le temps de prendre ma respiration. Il fallait que je calme mon cœur.  
J'entendis soudain un mouvement puis des bruits de talons avant de sentir une présence dans mon dos.

 _\- Eren,_ fit Levi d'une voix grave _, je te donne quelques secondes pour faire demi-tour si tu le désires. Si tu restes, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes._

Fort bien ; il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur les intentions de Levi. Heureusement que nous étions dans le noir sinon j'aurais eu du mal à cacher mes joues rouges.  
La décision que je pris ne fut pas très difficile ; j'avais attendu beaucoup de temps, j'avais affronté une soirée déguisé en fille, j'avais été pris en photo à mon insu en caleçon, j'avais été la cible de moqueries et j'étais en train de vivre (plus ou moins) la meilleure soirée de mon existence. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter là. Cela paraissait peut-être puéril ou irréfléchi mais peu importait, je vivais ma vie et personne n'allait la vivre à ma place. Si je voulais me faire culbuter dans une maison de luxe par mon plus grand fantasme, sachant que je n'aurais sûrement plus jamais cette chance dans ma vie, c'était mon choix et mon droit. Et plus c'était proposé si gentiment.

Au bout d'un instant, comprenant que je n'allais pas bouger, Levi reprit :

 _\- Ça me fait plaisir.  
_  
Je sentis soudain son corps se rapprocher du mien et son torse se retrouva collé contre mon dos. Sa bouche contre mon oreille, il me chuchota :

 _\- Dans cinq secondes, tu vas te retourner, tu vas t'approcher de la fenêtre, ouvrir les rideaux et t'asseoir sur le fauteuil placé juste devant. Tu me laisses m'occuper du reste._

Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou puis plus rien.

Si je pouvais en avoir la possibilité, je m'effondrerais à terre à la recherche d'un support pour me reposer pendant mille ans.  
Ces quelques secondes m'avaient été fatales et celles qui allaient suivre n'assuraient rien de bon pour ma santé mentale.  
Je ne me démontais cependant pas et fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé ; je m'approchais en tâtonnant, devinant d'abord le fameux fauteuil. Je le contournais et continua tout droit jusqu'aux rideaux. Je les ouvris et découvrit la vue qui s'offrait à moi : de là où on était, on avait une vue magnifique sur le lac de la ville et sur le parc environnant. La lune, d'un rond parfait, se reflétait sur l'eau calme du lac. Les rayons de lune s'insinuaient dans la chambre par l'ouverture créée par les rideaux ouverts et venaient illuminer le fauteuil et quelques centimètres de moquette autour.  
J'aurais bien voulu siffler d'admiration mais ma voix refusait de dépasser le seuil de mes lèvres. Ne pouvant faire autre chose que bouger, j'exécutais le dernier ordre donné et allais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil en cuir.  
Confortablement installé, je faisais toujours un effort surhumain pour calmer (vainement) les battements de mon cœur.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur la salle dont les trois quarts étaient toujours dans l'ombre. Puis soudain, dans le sillon de lumière tracé sur le plancher, je vis une silhouette se détacher de l'ombre et je sentis une nouvelle fois une présence dans mon dos.

 _\- Ne te retourne pas.  
_  
C'était très excitant et très stressant comme situation ; il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres et pourtant j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de pouvoir le toucher.

 _\- Je... Je ne me retournerai pas,_ fis-je d'une faible voix, _  
\- Tu m'en vois ravi…_

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, se glissa au côté droit du fauteuil et posa son pied, du moins son talon, sur mon genou. Je me rendis réellement compte de la situation en détaillant sa jambe ; fine et musclée, elle était recouverte de bas semi-transparents.  
Je ne pus continuer dans ma contemplation car il s'empara de mon menton pour me faire relever la tête vers son visage.

 _\- ... C'est devant que ça se passe.  
_  
On ne pouvait faire plus intimidant. Et la situation s'améliorait. Voire sa jambe, ainsi (dé)vêtue, d'aussi près relevait là encore du pur fantasme.

Levi finit par dégager sa jambe et rapprocha sa bouche de mon oreille :

 _\- Si tu bouges, tu le regretteras.  
_  
Pour allier le geste à la parole, Levi fit apparaître sous mes yeux ce qui m'apparut comme une... Cravache. Oh mon dieu. A l'aide ! C'était terriblement excitant.  
Je déglutis tout en essayant de cacher un sourire idiot et nerveux qui commençait à naître sur mes lèvres. Il était réellement en possession d'une cravache ?  
Il fit glisser l'objet le long de mon cou, lentement et doucement, puis sur mon torse et jusqu'à mon entre-jambe où il effectua une légère pression.  
Bizarrement, je commençais à me sentir serré dans mon caleçon.  
Levi ne fit cependant aucune remarque, bien que je vis un large sourire de vainqueur lui barrer le visage, il s'éloigna du fauteuil et vient se placer face à moi, à peine à deux mètres de distance.

OH MERDE ! MON PAUVRE CŒUR !

Si Levi avait été jusque-là pire qu'un stimulant sexuel, je n'avais plus aucun mot pour le décrire là. Ou si peut-être ; j'avais devant les yeux la luxure en personne. Levi Ackerman en talons hauts, bas et porte-jarretelles. Je restais sans voix, n'ayant jamais cru pouvoir un jour me retrouver dans la même pièce que Levi habillé de la sorte.  
Il se planta face à moi et, d'un geste de cravache, fit s'écarter mes jambes plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Étant en robe, la protection que j'avais était tout à fait minime, voire quasi inexistante. Levi aurait vite fait de se débarrasser du tissu encombrant.

 _\- Eren.  
\- Levi...  
\- Te voir habillé de la sorte m'a donné envie de savoir ce qu'il y a en-dessous, si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient._

Alors là absolument aucun. Il pouvait voir tout ce qu'il voulait, je ne l'en empêcherais pas.  
Je tiquais légèrement cependant sur un détail.

 _\- Levi...  
\- Hum ?  
\- Si tu aimes me voir habillé en fille, tu n'es pas attiré par les filles ?  
\- Détend-toi ! Je préfère largement Ça !_

La pression qui se fit sur mon entre-jambe servit d'illustration et je dus retenir un petit gémissement.

 _\- Eren...  
_  
Une nouvelle fois il prit son menton entre ses doigts et m'obligea à le regarder.

 _\- Eren tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point les regards que tu me lançais jusqu'à aujourd'hui étaient une véritable torture.  
\- ... Q-quoi ?  
\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu imaginais de simples rendez-vous en tête à tête dans un salon de thé. Ou alors ton salon de thé rentrait dans une catégorie spéciale.  
\- ..._  
 _\- Arrête-moi si je me trompe mais, vulgairement parlant, tes yeux me disaient "prend-moi".  
_  
Une bouffée de chaleur envahit instantanément tout mon corps et je réprimais une quinte de toux. J'étais si démonstratif que ça ?

 _\- Une véritable torture de se retenir de te sauter dessus. Mais maintenant que j'ai ta permission..._

Levi se rapprocha plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et se mit à califourchon sur mes genoux. Sa peau contre la mienne me fit l'effet d'une bombe sensorielle ; un mélange de bouffées de chaleur et de frissons, une nouvelle fois.  
N'y tenant plus, je risquais le tout pour le tout :

 _\- Levi... Est-ce que je peux te... Te toucher ?  
_  
Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il acquiesça. Extérieurement, je paraissais retenu et intimidé mais dans ma tête, on pouvait clairement apercevoir ma version féminine couronnée de fleurs gambadant dans des champs de coquelicots et hurlant des "ouiiiii" tonitruants d'une voix de crécelle. Que je peux être niais parfois.

Ayant l'approbation de Levi, je me fis un immense plaisir en commençant à arpenter de mes doigts les muscles de son torse. L'impression n'était pas la même que sur la piste de danse ; tout à l'heure, l'ambiance était plus chaude et sauvage qu'autre chose (attention, je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas cela huhu). À cet instant précis, l'ambiance était douce et sensuelle. Bon, peut-être pas aussi douce que voulue compte tenu de la cravache que tenait Levi. Mais cette fois-ci, je pouvais découvrir calmement chaque parcelle de sa peau. Beaucoup plus érotique devrais-je dire. Sa peau était parfaite. Et c'était véritablement stimulant de voir son corps sous les rayons de la lune.  
Je fis glisser mes mains le long de son torse et je les fis dériver à l'arrière, sur son dos.  
Levi ne disait rien, il me fixait intensément de ses deux yeux gris. Je savais qu'il guettait chacune de mes réactions et c'était assez déstabilisant (en même temps, toute sa personne est déstabilisante).  
Je descendais de plus en plus mais lentement, attendant une remarque qui ne venait pas. Avais-je le feu vert pour aller encore plus loin ? Je ne me le fis pas redire deux fois et fondit alors sur son fessier.  
Je ne portais aucune attention première au bout de tissu qui rencontra mes doigts l'espace d'une courte seconde. Mes caresses sur la peau de ses fesses furent dans un premier temps assez timides mais ce fut dans un premier temps. Rondes et fermes, c'était un véritable délice de pouvoir les toucher. Des années que j'attendais ce moment divin. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes que la chose fit tilt dans mon esprit. En caressant sa peau, je me rendais réellement compte que le seul tissu qui "couvrait" ses fesses n'était qu'une simple ficelle.

OH LUTIN DE BORD DE MER ! LEVI EN STRING !

Les deux neurones qu'il me restait venaient malheureusement de griller pour de bon. Je ne rêvais pas ; Levi Ackerman était bien en string, bas et talons hauts assis sur les genoux.  
Sur cette découverte beaucoup plus excitante (qui ne manquait pas de me faire sentir encore plus serré, en espérant que Levi ne s'en rendrait pas compte), je tournais vivement la tête vers lui, comme à la recherche d'une vérification.  
Si le sourire qu'il affichait-là n'était pas un sourire victorieux, je ne comprenais plus rien.

 _\- Tes réactions m'appellent au secours, Eren... Tout comme ce qui se passe quelques centimètres plus bas._

Sans me laisser le temps de tenter de m'expliquer, les lèvres de Levi fondirent sur les miennes soudainement. C'était doux et chaud, avec toujours cette même sensation étrange lorsque l'on embrasse. Mais plus que tout, c'était agréable.  
Levi quitta mes lèvres après quelques secondes et me fixa, cherchant à savoir s'il pouvait continuer. Je ne le fis pas attendre plus que cela et je me précipitais à mon tour sur sa bouche, à la recherche d'un nouveau baiser. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres tandis que ses mains s'attardaient dans mes cheveux et sur mon cou. De mon côté, je n'étais pas avare de caresses le long de son dos. Cherchant plus de proximité à notre échange, j'agrippais son fessier et l'attirais contre moi. Au contact de nos parties, Levi souri une nouvelle fois contre ma bouche et accentua notre baiser. Il étouffa un gémissement lorsque je fis bouger mon bassin sous le sien.

Attendez, qui vous a dit que j'étais novice en la matière ?

Je le sentis se contracter au-dessus de la bosse qui se formait sous le tissu de mes vêtements et se fut à mon tour de retenir un gémissement.  
Tout en gardant un maximum de contact entre nous, Levi me débarrassa de mes boucles d'oreille et de ma robe.

 _\- Y'a pas à dire, je te préfère comme ça.  
_  
Levi me préférait moi, en garçon, et quasi nu (n'oublions pas le caleçon). Le plus beau jour de ma vie je vous disais.  
Mon corps était à présent à la merci du regard scrutateur de Levi. J'avais beau avoir de l'assurance concernant mon corps au vu des précédents retours de mes anciens partenaires (au nombre de deux hein, n'allez pas vous imaginez n'importe quoi), j'avais toujours cette petite boule au creux de mon ventre qui m'empêchait d'être complètement à l'aise face à Levi. Certes il ne faisait que m'encourager depuis tout à l'heure mais en même temps, il ne me laissait pas assez d'informations pour que je puisse faire tout ce que je voudrais. Il menait la danse, c'était clair et net.

Nous nous embrassions toujours. Dès que l'un cherchait à reprendre sa respiration, il ne fallait pas compter sur l'autre pour l'aider dans sa tâche.  
Chacun de notre côté nous partions donc à la recherche d'une autre partie du corps de l'autre. Je n'osais pas trop m'aventurer trop loin, à cause de cette putain de petite boule abdominale. Mais Levi dû s'en apercevoir car il se détacha de moi.

 _\- Eren, ne te retiens pas !  
_  
Bon, au revoir à ce qu'il me restait d'innocence jusque-là.  
Je sentis une montée d'adrénaline se répandre dans mon corps lentement mais sûrement. Armé d'une assurance dont je ne me saurais jamais cru capable, je pris le menton de Levi entre mon pouce et mon index et rapprocha son visage du mien. J'en voulais plus.  
Levi se laissa faire, sûrement amusé par mon entrain soudain, et répondit à mon étreinte lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Cherchant à combler le peu d'espace qu'il restait, il enroula ses bras autour de mon cou tandis que mes mains s'affairaient autour de ses hanches.

Ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je sentis une érection naissante grossir contre la mienne. Les commissures retroussées de nos lèvres ne laissaient plus aucun doute sur notre prise de conscience de la situation. C'était grisant. D'autant plus le fait que j'étais le seul à voir Levi sourire de la sorte.

Je pris alors une décision qui le fit vibrer sous mes mains ; de ses hanches, une de mes mains avait glissé sur son entrejambe. La différence se fit vite ressentir car la respiration de Levi prit un tout autre virage. Cependant le bout de tissu qui lui servait de string me gênait. Mon petit Levi, tu ne vas pas le garder très longtemps crois-moi !

 _\- Levi...  
\- Hum ?  
\- Lève-toi !_

Devant l'air ahuri de mon partenaire, j'en concluais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Était-ce le ton que j'empruntais ou bien la peur que tout s'arrête maintenant ?  
Hésitant, il mit plusieurs secondes avant de se lever. Il me fixa, attendant la suite.

 _\- Enlève-ça !  
_  
Je désignais du doigt le porte-jarretelles et le string qu'il portait. Cela sembla le rassurer et il s'exécuta. Lentement. Je pus découvrir alors ce qui m'avait été caché jusque-là et je ne fus absolument pas déçu du résultat. Son engin n'était pas de taille démesurée mais il était clair qu'il ne rentrait pas dans la moyenne. Une pensée perverse s'illustra sur la courbe de mes lèvres à l'idée de tout ce que je pourrais faire avec mais je me repris aussitôt.  
Étant confortablement installé dans mon nouveau rôle, je continuais sur ma lancée :

 _\- Fais-toi plaisir.  
_  
Ce fut au tour de Levi de (tenter de) réprimer un sourire malicieux.  
Il se débarrassa tout d'abord de la cravache qu'il posa à côté du fauteuil et commença à faire glisser ses mains le long de son corps. Sensuellement, il ôta les talons et les bas. Ce fut un Levi Ackerman complètement nu que j'eus alors devant les yeux. Je pus détailler parfaitement son corps athlétique et, oui il fallait le dire, orgasmique. Je le contemplais alors, le voyant faire glisser ses mains le long de ses jambes, puis sur son torse, son cou, puis redescendre jusqu'à sa virilité, déjà fortement tendue et avide d'attention.  
Je faisais un véritable effort sur moi-même pour ne pas me jeter sur lui ; il était délicieux visuellement parlant.  
Lorsqu'il enroula sa main autour de sa rampe et qu'il effectua de lents mouvements de va-et-vient dessus, je me cala au fond du fauteuil et me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

Ahlala je ne peux pas y croire.

Et pourtant si ; c'était bien Levi qui se touchait devant moi. Mon cœur n'allait pas survivre longtemps.  
J'entendais sa respiration devenir de plus en plus irrégulière et les gémissements qu'il émettait provoquait au niveau de mon entrejambe plus de réaction que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Je le sentais et voyais grossir et je n'avais malheureusement rien pour me cacher. Mais peu importait à vrai dire vu la situation actuelle.  
Levi dû sentir ma gêne car il s'approcha et s'agenouilla face à moi en écartant mes jambes.

 _\- Je te préviens je n'avale pas,_ dit-il pour mettre les choses au clair, _  
\- Ça tombe bien, je n'aime pas quand les gens avalent. Je te préviendrais._

Levi me remercia d'un regard puis se concentra sur mon appareil. Il tira sur le tissu de mon caleçon pour le dégager et mon membre se dressa devant ses yeux.  
Vu le regard coquin qu'il me lança, je n'avais pas à me plaindre de la taille de mon ustensile.  
Sa main fut la première à parcourir ma peau ; délicatement, il l'effleurait avant de l'empoigner fermement. Ses mouvements précis et fermes eurent rapidement raison de moi. Une décharge électrique parcourut mon dos lorsque sa langue s'attarda sur mon engin.  
Très vite, des bruits rauques accompagnèrent ma respiration irrégulière. Un profond gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge lorsque Levi fourra le tout dans sa bouche. Sentir ses lèvres et sa langue jouer autour de moi était une sensation incroyable.  
Je basculais la tête en arrière et écartait le plus possible les jambes afin d'être encore plus réceptif aux sensations. Que c'était bon.  
Je me sentais peu à peu monter en extase et, ne voulant pas gâcher tout le plaisir tout de suite, je caressais la joue de mon partenaire :

\- Levi... S... Arrête !

Levi se stoppa automatiquement, me fixant de ses deux beaux yeux gris. Je l'obligeais alors à se relever et l'attirais contre moi sur le fauteuil. Je couvris son cou et le haut de son torse de baisers qui, d'après les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres, lui faisaient du plus grand bien. Plus bas, je sentais nos érections ne frotter l'une contre l'autre.  
Soudain, je me crispais. On oubliait quelque chose d'important. Levi dû s'en rendre compte car il me susurra à l'oreille l'ordre de me calmer. Je sentis sa main creuser un des plis internes du fauteuil et en sortit un préservatif.

 _\- J'ai failli oublier dans le feu de l'action. Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai fait des tests, je n'ai rien.  
\- Je n'ai rien non plus._

Levi souri mais défit tout de même le sachet du préservatif. Il en sortit le bout de latex et le plaça entre ses lèvres avant de venir l'enrouler autour de ma verge à l'aide de sa bouche. Mon membre encore en éveil réagissait sans mal à cette attaque buccale soudaine.

 _\- Haaan..._

Un nouveau sourire irrésistible arqua les lèvres de mon brun favori à l'écoute de mes gémissements.  
Il vint poster ses genoux de chaque côté des miens et se positionna juste au-dessus de ma virilité, droite comme un piquet.

 _\- Eren...  
_  
Sa voix était un héritable supplice : grave et suave. Et reconnaissable entre mille.  
Il venait d'abaisser légèrement son bassin. Il n'y avait plus que quelques millimètres entre mon gland et son intimité. J'avais chaud, très chaud.

 _\- ... S'il te plaît...  
_  
Ses lèvres étaient collées à mon oreille, il me susurrait ses mots d'un ton atrocement mielleux. Je disais atrocement car c'était un supplice de l'entendre parler ainsi en attendant la suite de sa phrase. Je voulais savoir !  
Il agrippa une de ses mains à mes cheveux et continua, d'une voix plus grave :

 _\- ... Prend-moi !  
_  
Je ne me le fis pas répéter. Je soulevais alors mon bassin et le pénétra, doucement mais sûrement. Le geignement qui atteignit mon tympan provoqua une énième onde de choc le long de mon dos.  
Je bougeais lentement, lui permettant de s'habituer à la présence étrangère qui venait de le pénétrer. Je pouvais le sentir se resserrer autour de moi.  
Soudain, je raffermissais mon geste et commençais à donner de véritables coups de rein. Je sentais les ongles de Levi me rentrer dans la peau mais peu m'importait, j'étais absorbé dans la contemplation de son corps qui ondulait au-dessus de moi.  
Pour donner plus de profondeur à mes mouvements, j'attrapais ses fesses à pleines mains et bougea une nouvelle fois. Nous laissâmes échapper un râle en même temps.

L'euphorie gagnait chacun de mes membres et, le cœur battant plus que de raison, le souffle court, je me sentais non loin de mon point culminant.

 _\- Eren...  
_  
L'entendre dire mon nom de cette façon, de ce ton empli d'envie et de désir, n'avait pas pour but de me calmer au contraire. Je voulais l'entendre encore, je voulais que mon nom soit la seule chose qu'il puisse dire encore et encore. Ce fut donc avec joie que je l'entendais m'appeler inlassablement.  
Je le voyais aussi essayer de s'agripper à quelque chose, de chercher un point d'ancrage. Mais je ne lui permettrais pas. Pas maintenant. Dans un dernier effort, je saisissais sa verge de mes doigts et m'affairais autour de cette dernière. Je sentais Levi proche de son apogée à l'entente des cris qu'il poussait. Moi non plus d'ailleurs je n'étais pas très loin.

Levi occupait ses mains du mieux qu'il le pouvait en me caressant, manquant parfois de me griffer et m'arrachant quelques plaintes lors de coups de rein bien placés.  
Je calmais la cadence, le sentant bientôt venir. Je le vis reprendre son souffle et, lorsque je crus le moment opportun, je lui assenais le coup de grâce, aussi bien à l'avant qu'à l'arrière.  
Il ne résista pas à cette ultime attaque ; un cri rauque s'échappa de sa gorge et il se déversa sur ma main et mon torse.  
Ce fut à mon tour de ne pas résister à cette vision. Après l'avoir senti se resserrer plus fortement autour de moi, je venais d'atteindre mon point culminant.  
Des étoiles dans les yeux et des papillons dans le ventre, tout mon corps fut pris de spasmes, démonstratifs du plaisir que je ressentais à ce moment-là. Levi s'en aperçut car il continua de bouger son bassin pendant que je tentais de reprendre mes esprits. Un horrible et doux supplice.

Lorsque je me calmais, Levi se laissa aller contre moi, fatigué. Je l'enroulais alors de mes bras pour l'attirer contre moi. Jamais je n'oserais lui dire qu'il était mignon dans cette position, je tenais à la vie. Mais il était vrai qu'il était adorable.  
Je le sentais prendre de grandes inspirations contre mon cou, m'arrachant deux ou trois frissons, tandis que je reprenais calmement ma respiration.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, profitant du silence qui nous était accordé. La résidence avait dû être insonorisée car nous n'entendions aucun bruit venant du dehors. Tant mieux, si cela nous permettait d'être réellement tous les deux.

 _\- Eren...  
_  
Je tournais légèrement la tête du côté de Levi qui me fixait une nouvelle fois.

 _\- Oui ?  
\- A part si tu dois partir, j'ai prévu de rester ici toute la nuit._

Tant pis pour Mikasa, je me ferais engueuler demain.  
Comme réponse, je me contentais d'agripper les jambes de Levi, de me lever du fauteuil, de m'approcher du seul lit présent dans la pièce et d'allonger le corps de mon compagnon sur les draps encore frais.

~ AoH ~

Je fus réveillé le lendemain pas un rayon de soleil qui venait chatouiller ma joue et la première chose que je vis fut une pupille grise, d'un rond parfait. Levi, allongé à mes côtés, me regardait calmement. Surpris, je me mis à rougir. Je voulus me cacher sous les draps mais cela n'avait évidemment pas échappé à mon beau danseur.

 _\- Je t'ai connu moins timide cette nuit.  
_  
Le ton emprunté était loin d'être moqueur, il était plutôt amusé.

 _\- Tu vas assumer le fait de rentrer chez toi habillé en fille ?,_ me demanda Levi, _  
\- Je vais déjà apparaître en première page du journal du lycée alors bon.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Il va y avoir une photo compromettante à l'intérieur !  
\- Quel genre ?  
\- ... Moi avec mon caleçon apparent... Et dans cette tenue.  
\- Oh tu veux parler de ça ?_

Je vis Levi se retourner vers la table de nuit postée à côté du lit, s'empara d'un bout de papier et me le donna. Avec horreur, j'en concluais que Levi avait donc vu la photo.

 _\- T'en fais pas Eren, Hanji et Ymir se sont débrouillées et ce que tu tiens dans la main est le dernier exemplaire. C'est toi dessus alors fais-en ce que tu veux._

Je regardais Levi, interloqué. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça pour moi ?  
Je me risquais alors à lui poser la question et la réponse fut directe.

 _\- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Parce que tu me plais et que je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça.  
\- Et... Je te plais ? Moi ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il faut une raison spéciale pour aimer quelqu'un ?  
\- Euh... Non.  
\- Bah voilà. Tu me plais et je te plais. Ça s'arrête là._

Je n'en revenais pas. Je plaisais à Levi Ackerman. Intéressant tout cela.

 _\- Dépêche-toi d'émerger par contre, on va devoir bientôt partir avant de se faire prendre par les proprios.  
\- Oups ! Mais comment on va faire ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Pour nettoyer. On ne va pas leur rendre la chambre dans cet état ?  
\- Tu me déçois Eren, je suis un as du nettoyage, _fit Levi d'un ton sarcastique _, je pensais que tu me connaissais assez bien.  
\- Oh t'en fais pas, je te connais assez pour dire que tu es assez profond comme mec._

Tel était pris qui croyait prendre. Levi me regarda avec de gros yeux et me tourna le dos pour bouder. J'éclatais de rire devant sa réaction enfantine.

 _\- Ahaha, tu es mignon quand tu agis comme ça !  
\- Pardon ?_

J'avais parlé trop vite. Levi ne me boudait plus mais il me dominait carrément sur le moment. C'était un Levi décidé à me montrer qui était le maître qui se retrouvait penché au-dessus de moi.

 _\- Tu vas voir si je suis mignon, morveux.  
_  
Et pour faire taire mes rires, il immobilisa ma tête entre ses mains et colla sa bouche à la mienne. Mes rires s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

\- The End -


End file.
